Rosethorn and Britannia
by SparkTen
Summary: Warrior Cats AU. The Bad Friends Trio, along with Duskpaw/Romano and Britannia/England, are out on patrol. They split up, and suddenly, something happens to Bloodfeather/Prussia and Britannia/England! FrUK, slight Spamano


A/N- So this is something I've wanted to do for a while. Haha, this took me way longer than it should of, but I guess I'm happy with it.

_DISCLAIMER- _Nope, I don't own Hetalia. I've checked all my Warriors books, and apparently, I don't own Warriors either._  
><em>

_Rosethorn and Britannia_

_Started- 8/28, 7:34 PM_

_Finished- 8/28 9:47 PM_

_Pairings- France/England, slight hints of Spain/Romano_

_Warnings- Warrior Cats AU, BL_

_Notes- Rosethorn- France, Britannia- England, Eagleflight- America, Turtlesplash- Spain, Bloodfeather- Prussia, Duskpath- Romano, Stonekit- Germany/HRE, Mapleheart- Canada, Ryewind- Lithuania, Cloverpaw- N. Ireland_

* * *

><p>The day Rosethorn and Britannia finally confessed to each other was a memorable one. It was just another day in ThunderClan, Rome was still alive and everything was going smoothly. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, with a few wispy clouds strewn here and there. Birds chirped in the forest, soon to be caught by the midday hunting patrol, and brought back to camp. The sun's rays warmed the stone hollow, as the cats of ThunderClan went about their daily routine.<p>

The three cats known as the Bad Friends Trio, accompanied by Turtlesplash's apprentice Duskpaw and Britannia, the loner Eagleflight had found hunting in their territory two moons ago, were on patrol. The former loner, and acquaintance of Rosethorn, had insisted on keeping his name, a name that was previously shared by the deceased ShadowClan leader, who had actually been his mother.

"Hey, so where are we going anyway?" Bloodfeather, a white albino cat, asked.

Rosethorn, the leaser of the patrol, appeared to think for a moment before giving his answer. "Anywhere we want, I guess. Rome just told me to make sure that there wasn't anyone trespassing or spying on our clan. StarClan knows that he's becoming too paranoid, thinking that RiverClan will attack us."

"Che, the old man has always been like that," Duskpaw piped up. He had been silent for a majority of the patrol, since this was around the time he usually took his nap. "He'll just keel over and die any day now."

"Duskpaw! That's no way to talk about your grandfather and our leader!" Turtlesplash exclaimed.

Britannia, who had been unusually quiet, smirked. "Come on, Turtlespash. Even StarClan knows it's true. Rome's getting old, and ThunderClan needs a new leader."

By now, the patrol had reached Sky Oak, a large tree near the shore of the lake. Since the weather was well and newleaf had just begun, prey was plentiful. Mice scuttled about the forest, their squeaks easily audible to the five cats. Squirrels were occasionally spotted by acorns, and birds nested in the trees, happily singing.

"Maybe we should split up, and get some hunting or something done," Turtlesplash suggested. "We can all meet back here when the sun starts to go down."

"Sure, I'll head towards the abandoned twoleg nest," Britannia meowed. "Cloverpaw said that she needed some more goldenrod since Rome has been complaining of aches lately."

Bloodfeather sighed. "Guess I'll go with you. If you're just going to collect some herbs, then I'll hunt there."

Nodding, the two padded away together.

"Hey, Duskpaw. Why don't I show you the lightning strike today? I know we were going to do that tomorrow, but Rosethorn is already here and-"

"Whatever. As long as the flea-pelt doesn't come."

Rosethorn pretended to be hurt by the insult, though he was used to it by now. "Why, my dear Duskpaw! How cruel of you!"

Giving a _mrrow_ of laughter, Turtlesplash nudged Duskpaw's cheek. "Come on, it won't be that bad. And we need an extra cat to help us practice, anyway."

With an eye-roll and flick of the tail, Duskpaw moved away from his mentor, and the three started heading towards the mossy hollow.

oOoOo

"No, not like that, Duskpaw! You're attacking from the same angle, I want you to attack from opposite angles until Rosethorn thinks he's outnumbered!"

Rosethorn chuckled. "That was pretty good for his first try, though, Turtlesplash. Though he did mess up my perfectly sexy fur."

Suddenly, the sounds of hissing and barking were heard.

"Hey, was that just me or..."

"No, I heard it..."

"Me too..."

Turtlesplash turned to his apprentice. "Duskpaw, I want you to run back to camp, warn the others that there might be a dog in our territory, and stay in the camp."

"But what about you and th-"

"Now!"

The pale spotted tabby nodded, and started dashing back to camp. The sound of barking was unmistakable now, and it appeared to be coming from the abandoned twoleg place.

oOoOo

Britannia froze as the giant beasts approached him. Slobber was dripping from the larger dog's mouth. The two appeared to be hungry, and judging by their scent, from the nearby city, Britannia thought.

"Bloodfeather, I want you to go back to camp and get some help." he meowed, unsheathing his claws and preparing to pounce.

"No way! I'm staying here, you go!" the other protested. "I can hold them off longer and-"

"Do you really want to die, and leave Stonekit alone without even knowing that he has any kin left?" Brittania hissed. Nobody but he and the rest of the Bad Friends Trio knew that Bloodfeather had a little brother living in RiverClan. Technically, he was related to Germania and a number of cats in RiverClan and ThunderClan one way or another, but the little kit knew nothing of this, having been born to a kittypet and later abandoned near the lake.

Bloodfeather thought for a moment. He still had a little brother to protect (he didn't care that they were in different clans, one day he would get him back), and promises to fufill. "Okay, but don't get yourself killed, or else I'll kill you again when we meet in StarClan!" he warned. Their eyes met for a moment, dark leaf green meeting blood red, before he sprinted off.

The dogs, seemingly only interested in Britannia, advanced closer. One of them, however, the Scottish fold recognized. It was the larger one, a pitbull with a large scar running down its flank. A scar inflicted by none other then Britannia himself. "Come on, fox-dungs, I'll turn you to crowfood!" With that, the tom launched himself onto the bigger dog, clawing at its face as its hot breath tickled his stomach. The dog's companion, who was still large despite being smaller than the other, seemed to be looking at the bushes behind the two, as it knew that it wasn't its fight to intrude on.

Shaking his head violently, the pitbull desperately tried to throw Britannia off, finally succeeding after the feline fell a few tail-lengths away. The dog had him pinned a few seconds later. Britannia could feel the dog panting as slobber fell onto his face. _Disgusting!_ he thought, deciding to play dead, hoping that the dog would relax its grip on him so that he could roll away.

Around this time, Rosethorn and Turtlesplash were arriving at the scene. They peeked through the bushes, trying to see what was happening. The abandoned twoleg nest was to their left, and sitting across from them was the other dog. Rosethorn sharply inhaled as he saw what was happening next to the dog. A larger dog was pinning down his rival... hid friend, who was still and unmoving. "T-Turtlesplash... Do you think that Britannia is d-d-"

"No!" the tom next to him hissed. "He wouldn't die like this... he wouldn't... Listen, I want you to go attack the dog pinning Britannia down. I'll go for the other one. On the count of three, okay?"

Rosethorn simply nodded, dread rising from the pit of his stomach.

"One..."

_What if he's already dead?_

"Two..."

_I never even got to tell him how I feel..._

"Three!"

_I love him! I love him with all my heart!_

The two cats charged out of the bushes. Turtlesplash aimed for the smaller dog, using the front paw blow and bringing his paw down on its head. The beast whimpered, attempting to claw back at him, but the tom dodged and expertly leapt onto its back, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the mangled fur below. On the other side of the clearing, he could see Rosethorn and Britannia, who was alive, slashing at the pitbull's muzzle together, perfectly in sync.

"Attack!" the voice of Bloodfeather rang out from behind him as several cats charged out, all with their claws gleaming and ready to attack. He gave the dog he was on a swift bite on the ear before it rolled over, trying to squash him underneath. Turtlesplash jumped off, though, and Ryewind took the chance to claw at the dog's belly while Duskpaw attacked its face.

"Duskpaw! I told you to-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I can't just leave you to get yourself killed by these crowfood eaters!"

Turtlesplash didn't know whether to feel touched or angry with his apprentice, so he just shrugged. "Fusoso~ Duskpaw! You know that I'll never leave you!" he purred as the dog scrambled away, tail between legs and whimpering as it abandoned its partner.

On the other side of the clearing, the pitbull was now being viciously attacked by Eagleflight, Bloodfeather, Rosethorn, and Britannia, and was soon running away after the other dog, tail also between legs.

"Kesese~ We sure showed him, didn't we?" Bloodfeather laughed.

"But how in Silverpelt did the dogs get into out territory in the first place?" Ryewind asked.

Rosethorn sighed. "I don't know, but we should get back to camp. The sun is setting."

The group of seven padded back to camp together. They reported what had happened to Rome, and were checked out by Mapleheart and Cloverpaw afterwards. The majority of the group seemed to be unscathed, but Bloodfeather and Britannia were treated for minor scratches. Duskpaw was also in the medicine cats' den, as one of the dog's teeth had grazed his cheek and left a small scratch. After they had been treated, the three were permitted to sleep in their normal dens instead of staying.

"Um, Britannia... I need to talk to you." Rosethorn nervously pawed at the ground, his blue eyes focused on the swishing of the other's tail.

"What do you need to talk about?"

Rosethorn led Britannia to the small space in between the medicine cats' den and the nursery, a place unknown to most of the clan. "Well, you see... I-I really li-like you and I was sort of wondering if you would be my m-mate?" Rosethorn's cerulean blue eyes were sparkling, filled with hope and what seemed to be... love. Not the same kind that he gave everyone else when he flirted with them or teased them. This was... different.

"I-I don't know, Rosethorn... How do I know you mean it? I mean come on, we're rivals, enemies, we're not supposed to be together..."

"But I do mean it! I really do! I love you, Britannia, and I want to be with you. i love your eyes, they remind me of the sparkling gems we used to look at together back when we lived in the city. I love the way you get all flustered and embarrassed when someone's trying to be affectionate with you. I love the way you walk, how confident you look. I love everything about you, from the way your pelt shines in the moonlight to the way you smile to how you scold Eagleflight even though you don't mean it. I really, truly do love you."

Britannia sat there for a moment before touching his nose to Rosethorn's. "And I l-love you, too, you furball."

* * *

><p>AN- Gah, sucky ending I know. But I really stink at these kind of things. Er, I know that there are some plot holes and stuff, but I'm working on it! I enjoyed writing this, maybe I should do more with the Warriors AU? Hm, I don't know. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated, as are favorites!


End file.
